Undercover Superstar
by R5RausllyWriter
Summary: When Ally Dawson is picked to Mentor Austin Moon international sensation who's in disguise and show him around so he can get a movie part as a normal high school teenager whos life is turned upside down when he finds out his parents are kidnappers so his manager arranged for him to begin school at Marino High School. Will he be able keep his identity a secret?or will some1 find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey Im back with a new story! I'm still writing the others but I hope you enjoy this one! Review!**

**Me:Ross would you like to do the honors?**

**Ross:Gladly Natalie doesn't own Austin and Ally or else if she did then me and Laura will be da-**

**Me:-shushs Ross- shh Laura!**

**Laura:you and I will what!**

**Me:-watches them argue and Calum gets annoyed-**

**Calum: Natalie doesn't own Austin and Ally there Geez stop fighting you two! God!**

**Raini:just read the story and Review!**

**Summary:**

**When Ally Dawson is picked to Mentor Austin Moon international sensation who's in disguise and show him around so he can get a movie part as a normal high school teenager whos life is turned upside down when he realizes that his parents aren't really his parents that he was kidnapped so his manager arranged for him to begin school at Marino High School. Will he be able to keep his identity a secret? **

**Ally's POV:**

My names Ally Dawson! I am 16 years old, I Attend Marino HighSchool,I'm a Straight A student I have one best friend named Trish we may not be popular but we are still normal not like those fake people out there. I have One sister and a twin brother. My sister is 14 her names Melissa Dawson she is a Diehard Austin Moon fan! My twin brother is my age his name is Joey, he's more of a YMCMB, LastKings, Hip-Pop& Rap sister attends the junior high and my brother goes to my school he's . He had brown hair (Justin Bieber hair cut) he always wore either snapbacks or beanies.

I've just finished writing my daily Diary entree in my Dairy/Songbook and slipped it into my book bag and throwing the strap over my shoulder and took an apple and said my goodbyes to my father and sister and walked outside and hopped into my brothers yellow and black stripe Camero, he insisted to get that car after seeing the movie.

The car ride was quite and when we finally arrived to school I was greeted by my bestfriend Trish along with our other friends Mia and Daisy

They were babbling on about Austin which bugged me because I hate the kids guts because I hear him everywhere! If it's not from my friends it's from my sister.

"you guys can we please have a day were we don't ever talk about Austin? Alright! He won't date any of you so get over it move on please!" I blurted out and got glares from them both but then smiled.

"did you see Austin's twitter upda-" Mia said but I groaned and walked away from them and as I was walking by the principals office when the assistant principal pulled me into the office.

"glad you can join us " The principal turned his chair around to face me.

I looked around and saw two buff security guard standing side by side.

"why am I here?" I asked looking down at my black converse and looking at the principal and playing with my bracelet.

"we want you to mentor our new student but I'll let him introduce himself." the principal said.

as the two body guards moved out the way to their left and their sat a tall boy,wearing black/dark sunglasses and his hair was a beach sandy blonde and he stood taking his glasses off and hanging the glasses on his shirt. He was wearing a grey tanktop and a light blue open button up short sleeve, with black pants with a chain and a train whistle around his neck, and black and dark blue high smiled at me and walk towards me. I Can't believe he was standing there right INFRONT OF ME! AUSTIN MOON! Eventhough he's cuter in person I didn't fangirl over him.

"I'm Austin Moon!" the blonde boy said Stretching out His hand.

I looked at him and down at his hand. " Ally..Ally Dawson" shakes his hand.

"now that you guys introduced yourself to each other, let's begin.. Austin you'll be in all her classes and you will go user the name Danny Adams, and you will wear this disguise.." the tall buff security gaurd handed Austin a pair of dark glasses and a black hoodie and nerd glasses and contacts.

"why do I need glasses and contacts?" Austin questioned.

"because.. The contacts are going to change your eye color to blue and the glasses to hide.. Don't worry the contacts don't have mint into them because I know you don't wear glasses." the other security guard said

Austin walked over to the mirror and put the eye contacts in.

"wow thanks Jim!" he said looking at the security guard who handed him the supplies.

"and thanks Alan!" he looked at the other security guard.

"are you two going to be around?" I asked gesturing to Jim. And Alan...

"oh yeah we will only at lunch and nutrition we are going to blend in as a campus supervisor." Alan answered.

Austin slipped the nerd glasses into his pocket and put on his dark shades and leaned against the table.

"so I guess you guys should get going the bell will be ringing soon, see you guys around." The principal replied and a wave of dismissal.

Austin opened the door and let me go first. "ladies first" he said as I walked out first.

"thanks Aus-I mean Danny!" I corrected myself as I began to walk with him next to me.

"so I'm guessing your locker is next to mines?"I asked continue to walk down the hall.

"yup." he answered popping the P.

" so are you a fan?!" he lifted his glasses down a bit and wiggled his eyebrows before adjust them back on his face.

"umm.. no" I asked and I can see the hurt in his eyes, even through those glasses.

"I like your music but I'm not crazy..for you." I corrected.

He pouted "why's that?" he asked

"because you seem like those conceited jerks who thinks hes all that plus I'm tired of hearing about you because my sister is a hardcore fan and all my friends fan girl.." I answered opening my locker and showing him how to open his.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by my friend Mia who ran up to my locker.

"hey Ally, who's your friend?" she asked looking at Danny aka Austin.

"this is Danny! Danny this my best friend Mia she's a diehard Austin Moon fan, she knows everything about him!" I warned

He swallowed and looked at me nervous " hi Mia" he finally answered

"hey Danny your cute..hey you look familiar?" she flirted then realized

Austin looked at me scared

"yeah well me and Danny have to go bye Mia" I replied grabbing his arm and pulling him toward are next class.

"phew that was close " I replied

"so what did you mean she knew everything about me?" he asked nervous

"like I said she knows everything about you, she's like a obsessive stalker" I answer trying to scare him

As the bell rang and class started everyone began to pile in and the teacher began her lecture.

"well if it isn't Ally Dawson!? " I heard someone saw and as it turns it's from the mouth of my ex-boyfriend Dallas.

"leave me alone Dallas!" I replied trying to avoid him.

"aww baby you know I'm sorry for what I did! Please forgive me?" he replied grabbing my arms.

"one thing, don't touch me, second thing, no and leave me alone" I replied bitterly.

He gripped my arms tighter " come on Ally you know I love you"

**Austin's POV:**

The teacher left us to finsh an assignment so he could go make copies for who knows what. i was doing the work when I hear this guy that sounds like an ass bothering Ally he was gripping her arms tightly and she was annoyed so i decided to help her out

"she said leave her alone." I cut in to their argument annoyed as well.

"well does it look like I care what you say?" Dallas im guessing thats his name said back to me ticking me off even more

"let her go or else.." I stood up,already fed up with this douche bag.

"fine" Dallas replied releasing his grip and Austin sat back down.

**STAY ROSSOME!**

**A/N what did you think do you think i should continue? i hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! REVIEW! CHAPTER 3 FOR EVIL TWINS AND EVIL SCHEMES will be updated soon! SORRY THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER IF I GET A FEW REVIEWS ILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER! PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I got a lot of reviews thanks I'm back and updating! Im sorry i promised it was going to be long but this is the only time i get the computer so yeahh sorry next one longer though! REVIEW!**

**Me:who's going to say the Disclaimer today?**

**Laura: I'll do it Natalie!**

**Ross: no me!**

**Me:*watches them argue***

**Raini:Man are you guys going to do this all The time?! Natalie doesn't own Austin and Ally What so ever! There done! No I need to go get fired from my job! Enjoy now read! Wooowhoo!**

**Ally's POV:**

The day has been going very quickly. It's finally lunch where the popular which is Stacey and her "clique" bully The nerds. As me and Austin made our way into the lunch line added food into our plates and making our way to my usual table where Trish sat waiting for us.

"Ally who's your friend?" Trish said gesturing towards Austin who still had his shades on and was putting ketchup on his fries.

"oh Trish this is Danny, Danny this is my other bestfriend Trish!" I introduced them as they waved at eachother my brother came over.

'uh oh this should be good' I thought to myself.

"so Sis who's your friend?" he asked interested looking at Austin then back at me.

'why does everyone ask me that question!' I thought to myself opening my mouth to respond and he answered for me.

"names Danny, and you are?" Austin asked putting a fry into his mouth.

**Austin's POV:**

This day is actually going pretty well and pretty fast like this the 10x someone has asked Ally who I was and I can tell she was getting annoyed with it.

I saw Jim and Alan they had a close eye on us but hey that's what security guards do?

I was putting ketchup on my fries when Ally introduced me to her friend Trish and as I was about to eat a fry when a guy who looked about our age wearing a diamond supply SnapBack and a last kings crew neck along with Khaki skinnies and black hi-tops made his way over to our table sitting by Trish.

"hey Sis, who's your friend?" the guy asked. Which Im guessing is Ally's brother.

"names Danny, and you are?" I asked eating the fry.

"Joey, her twin brother" he answered,we did those handshakes.

"oh nice to meet you Joey" I answered eating another fry.

"yeah you too" he looked at Ally." any ways I'll see you at home Sis, don't do something stupid"He added

"I never do" she replied with a fake smile. he stood and walked away to his friends.

" I didn't know you had a twin brother?" I asked biting into my hamburger.

"we only met four hours ago" she added eating as well.

As I going to say something when I was cut off by her bestfriend Mia.

"ahh Ally! I found you guys" she said sitting down beside Trish.

" omg did you know Austin Moon is our age?!" she added

Oh god!

She continued to ramble on about my life.. Man Ally was right she really does know my life every detail! I never knew I can get annoyed about hearing my life! ever!

"wait I know who you are.." Mia said looking at me..

**STAY ROSSOME!**

**A/N ahh cliffy I know this chapters short but I won't get to update for a few days until.I get a computer! so enjoy update asap! REVIEW! LEAVE SUGGESTIONS? and your THOUGHTS!**


End file.
